Gift of a lifetime (Full Story)
by TheDragon522
Summary: An unknown ninja gives Minato the gift of a lifetime. The question is "why". This is not my story idea it is soprano-in-waiting's idea the URL for the structure text is in the first chapter. Rated for violence(in the future) and slight language. I just want to reiterate that this is not my idea I'm just finishing the story for someone else and i already got permission to do so.


**AN- Hello again everyone! First I want to say that this won't be the first chapter in the story. This is going to be the second chapter the first chapter is in the structure text on soprano-in-waiting's profile along with the general direction the story will go in. Here is the URL of the first chapter s/7323657/1/Gift-of-a-Lifetime . Yeah this starts when Minato enters the room Kushina is in. It will most likely start awkwardly.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or the story I'm writing here I just saw it when looking through random stories and saw that the author was offering adoptions and asked if I could finish the story for him.**

Walking into the room the first thing Minato saw was Kushina holding Naruto with a tired look on her face. "So you're back?" was what I heard from Jiraiya as soon as I was in the room. "Yeah and I found out quite a bit from the trip I had to the morgue." That instantly caught the attention of Kushina as she looked up from where Naruto was grabbing at her hair. "You were at the morgue? What did you find out?" I looked around first before having everyone that wasn't me, Jiraiya, Kushina or Naruto leave.

"Why did you have everyone leave?" I started walking towards one of the corners of the room. "That's simple Kushina, What I'm about to reveal is not to leave this room under any circumstances." I just finished placing the last seal in the corners of the room before running through ten hand seals to make all sound in the room stay in the room for an hour before each of the seals flashes and disappears. "It turns out that the future would be in trouble if Naruto didn't find a way to come back in time and stop it from happening by preventing my and Kushina's death and sealing Kyuubi into his past self as well as killing a person that was mad for power."

That stopped any and all thoughts in the minds of everyone in the room for a minute... than another... and that silence lasted ten minutes before Jiraiya decided to voice his opinion in the most eloquent way possible "The hell?" that just caused Minato to chuckle at the blank expressions that they had. "Yeah and it turns out that he was rokudaime." than Kushina realized something and looked down at Naruto "So he found a way to travel through time?" The concept of time travel was just weird to everyone in the room.

"Yeah But he didn't seal all of the kyuubi inside of him he only sealed the yang portion in him. The power crazy man is also Uchiha Madara." "What? I thought he died years ago." "I'm not too sure about it either but I'm glad Naruto apparently took care of it."

At that moment the seal flashed and faded indicating that time was up. "Well whatever is going to come our way I'm sure we could manage but right now I'm tired so I want to go sleep. 'Night." Minato then picked up Kushina and flashed off to their house. Not even bothering to take off his clothes, Minato set Kushina down on the bed before joining her. "What do you think of all of this Minato?" "Honestly I don't know I think that we are headed in the right direction through this we just need to make sure Naruto knows what ramen is and we'll be fine." That made Kushina puzzled somewhat. "Why make sure to have Naruto know what ramen is?" Minato shuddered slightly "You don't want to know." That just made her more confused "Okay, if you say so."

And finaly they drift off to sleep Naruto gently snoring between his two parents that he didn't know he had in a different timeline.

**AN- And there it is the first well second chapter of Gift of a lifetime. Make sure you read the first chapter on soprano-in-waiting's profile. This story will be great in the future and tomorrow is the last day of school before spring break (YAY) I'm so excited to have a weak and a half off of school. Yeah the next chapter will be in dual jinchuriki see you then.**


End file.
